


Little Brother

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [426]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Child Death, Comfort, Grief, Mourning, Multi, former child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Parker's little brother has always stuck with her.





	Little Brother

Hit and run. Hit and run.

This little kid had been playing ball, had ventured too far into the street. There hadn’t been a bicycle in sight. But that hardly made it any different.

Mateo looks so alive in the picture his Mom shows them. She tries to remember her brother that alive, but the image is always wrecked by the memory of him dying in her arms, the casket, the burial. At least she won’t have to see Mateo like that.

Hardison keeps the mom talking because Parker can’t, she’s too busy staring at the little boy with a big smile and the missing front tooth. He’d been playing fetch with the family dog. The ball had overshot the invisible fence, and Mateo’d gone to retrieve it.

The dog barking had let his mother know something had gone wrong.

She saw the plates, too, the car speeding away but not gone yet, must have stopped for just a moment after the bump. And when she’d reported it to the police…

Nothing happened.

They have a client. They have a mark. They have a dead little boy. And all they’re missing is their mastermind, who is barely able to give the picture back to the mother.

“Parker?”

She wants to tell Hardison to look up the plate number, and Eliot to go make the owner of the car regret ever getting behind the wheel. She wants to, she wants to…

Eliot hustles her out of the restaurant’s dining room and into the apartment, Hardison hot on his heels.

She’s never told them. She’s never admitted a single thing about what happened when she was a kid, they only know what that psychic managed to drag out of her. She wonders if Hardison looked it all up. If he told Eliot.

Parker’s still not sure if she can tell them, even now, because that day is personal and it’s private and it still hurts.

“Hey,” Hardison says. “We got'cha, Parker. We got'cha.”

They do, they hold her and some part of her wants to run away and hide but the other part is worried she might shake to pieces if they weren’t there to hold her together, so she lets them hold her.

“Anything we can do?” Eliot asks.

Parker dries her eyes with a rough swipe of her sleeve. “We can take this asshole down.”

They exchange looks over her head, she can feel it, and she knows those looks means she gave a weird, wrong answer. But neither of them say anything. Hardison goes over to the computer display. “Let’s do it,” he says.


End file.
